Shin
Shin (精''), also known as the Supreme Kai, is the ruler of the eastern quadrant of the Seventh Universe and serves as the God-King of both the living and other-worlds of Universe 7. Shin also serves as a mentor to Gohan and Shido Itsuka. Shin is one of the main protagonists of Dragonball: Next Future. Personality When he first appeared, Shin squints his eyes at Goku and smiles in a manner that makes him seem mysterious and powerful. Just as what a supreme leader of the universe should be, he is calm and thinks rationally at critical moments. Later on, his constant surprise at the Saiyans power and his dependence on others to protect the universe against Majin Buu make him seem more fearful and innocent, most likely due to his previous inability to combat those kind of powerful beings himself. Although he knows a good amount of information about the universe (such as Potara Fusion), he was completely unaware of Zen-Oh and who he was, as in the tournament, he asked his ancestor who he was, for which he got slapped in the head and was informed who Zen-Oh was, demonstrating his lack of full training since the elimination of the other Supreme Kais. He also held some disgust for perversion, as when Goku offered dirty magazines to Old Kai in exchange for unlocking Gohan's power, Shin tells Goku that such an offer was inappropriate, only to be extremely shocked and disgusted when he learns that Old Kai actually uses his omniscient vision to see girls playing volleyball on the beach, yelling "You call yourself a Kai?!" In the manga, after Shin was tending to the mortally wounded Gowasu, he sees Goku Black and condemns him for engaging in behavior unbecoming of a Supreme Kai. As Kibito Kai, Shin continues to have some naivety about the universe, something the Old Kai often reminds him of. He also has a great admiration for Earth and its people, always believing in their good and how much they can accomplish, especially after they managed to please Beerus during his visit. He also shows great concern over peoples' well-being, even the ones of those he doesn't know too well. Powers and Abilities As a Supreme Kai, Shin is much more powerful than a average mortal and a lower Kai, but is stated to be the weakest of the Supreme Kais. But after unlocking his true potential and fusing with Kibito, Shin's power has increased to the point of being the strongest of the Supreme Kais in the Seventh Universe. It is also stated that Shin can easily defeat Frieza with a single blow (before his temporary resurrection). His power level is about 180,000,000,000. Techniques * '''Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Kiai – A form of invisible ki blast fired from the palm. Shin's version takes the form of a gust of wind powerful enough to stop Majin Buu's advances toward him (Majin Buu then sends a more powerful Kiai blast back at him, sending him flying). Supreme Kai's technique is called Shockwave (衝撃波, Shōgekiha) in the Budokai series and Dragon Ball Heroes, where it appears as a light blue blast that can stun the opponent. * Instantaneous Movement – Shin is shown able to use this technique to such extent, he was able to easily bring himself along with Goku and Whis to the Zen-Oh's Palace. Unlike Goku's Instant Transmission technique, Supreme Kai does not need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target and can transport anywhere within and outside of the universe. * Final Energy Wave '''- A large and powerful violet ball of energy that Supreme Kai charges until it explodes into a large and destructive energy wave. * '''Magic Materialization - This technique allows the Supreme Kai to manipulate objects and other people with the power of his mind. Supreme Kai's version of this technique is powerful enough to hold down an opponent with the power level of a Super Saiyan 2. * Renzoku Energy Distortion – Shin fires five energy spheres in five different directions. * Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou - While saying "I won't hold back!", Shin brings his fists down and charges two blue energy spheres with the streaks of electricity. Then, he spreads his arms out at his sides and brings them forward to fire the energy spheres in the form of a large energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. * Shin Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou '''- Shin brings his fists down and forms two whitish-blue energy spheres. Then he spreads his arms out at his sides and shouts "This is it!" as he brings his hands forward to fire a large energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. This is Shin's Ultimate attack. * '''Life Transfusion – Shin is capable of exchanging his life energy himself (while a living being) to a dead person, resurrecting the latter and killing the "donator". He claims that he will use this power to resurrect Goku in Old Kai's place, however his ancestor declines, saying Supreme Kai is young and so Old Kai will give up his life instead. * Life Link - According to Whis, Shin's and Beerus' lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Shin and Beerus represent. Relationships Shin and Gohan - Shin shares a master-student friendship with Gohan, similar to that of Goku and Master Roshi and shows great respect for him. Shin is very proud of Gohan and chooses him to be his successor as Supreme Kai of Universe 7. Shin and Goku '''- Shin shares a very close friendship with Goku as Goku was the one that destroyed Majin Buu. As Goku is the Omni-King of the 13 multiverses, Shin is very civil and polite towards him and refers to him as the 'God of All'. '''Shin and Shido - Like Gohan, Shin is very civil and respectful towards Shido and sees him as a close friend. Shin is also very amazed at his power and trains him to exceed his limitations. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gods